APH: Clear
by TheNobodyofNamine
Summary: In a time where ancient gods were still worshiped and given tribute, the land began to rot because the people on earth lost sight of the true meaning of living and became wrapped in worldly pleasures. Full summary inside. No set pairings.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note****:** Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted something on Fanfiction. Anyways, here's the summary and explanation for this story~ 

**Summary:** In a time where ancient gods were still worshiped and given tribute, the land began to rot because the people on earth lost sight of the true meaning of living and became wrapped in worldly pleasures. The members of the Vargas family has been housing the spirit of the Roman gods in their bodies, becoming vessels that nurture the gods until they are brought to the Temple of Janus, where they give up their own lives so that their energy will be returned to the earth. For several centuries, this process of housing the gods has proved to be successful. The earth thrived, and the people lived in abundance. However, in recent years, the Vargas family has grown frail, their bodies unable to handle the immense power of the gods. This is the story of two brothers-Lovino and Feliciano-who make their way to the Temple, before time runs out for their bodies and the world.

**Explanation**:

Luciano: Grandpa Rome. In this story, he's known as a great warrior who housed Jove when he was still a vessel.  
Lorenzo: Lovino and Feliciano's father. He never had to be a vessel, since the process skips a generation.  
Serafina: Lorenzo's wife; Lovino and Feliciano's mother.

* * *

**Prologue**

The wind prevailed, pushing darkened clouds across the early evening sky. The sun was nearly gone, leaving a thin trail of sunlight-not that anyone could see through the patches of clouds. The old stems of grass swayed from side to side as they slowly withered into nothing but a memory of a spring day. As much as they wanted to stay attached to the earth, the air picked them up and carried them off to a unknown place. The trees stood their ground, remaining rooted as their branches subdued to the swift breeze. The land was growing more brittle as time passed on, eroding one grain at a time. There was a brief moment where one thought they saw a glimpse of the sky, only to be disappointed to see it swallowed by the clouds.

A man scanned the land before him, noting every little detail to himself. He crouched down, placed his hand on the ground and took a handful of the dirt, observing as it dissolved into the air once he let it go. He stood back up and patted his hands clean before looking at the land once more. "It won't be much longer now," he announced into the wind.

"Father," said a voice from behind him. The man turned around, keeping an observant expression. His son's sun-kissed face had grown paler these days, and his young, amber eyes seemed to be burdened. His body grew more brittle, just like the land before them. He walked slowly as his body swayed from side to side. The man walked over to him so that he wouldn't have to overwork his body. He smiled at the young man, hoping that he would find it comforting.

"What is it, Lorenzo?" he asked. His son shook his head, focusing on the ground.

"It's just as the high priest predicted," Lorenzo replied, his dreary eyes growing with tears. "A s-son...another son..."

"Well now, it can't be helped," the man said as he patted his hands on Lorenzo's frail shoulders. "Come now." He motioned for them to go back inside. However, the man's hand never left Lorenzo, knowing that the poor man would need the extra support. They made their way slowly, eventually getting through the front doorway.

Lorenzo's home was fairly small, but enough to support him and his wife. The wooden floors made life easier, considering all the messes their oldest son made. The walls were painted a warm, yellow color that paid homage to the sun. Lorenzo and his father walked into the home, knowing what was to come.

"Father, would you like something to drink?" Lorenzo asked as he motioned towards the kitchen. His father sighed. "Yes, I suppose some water would be nice," he replied.

The first thing both men saw was a woman sitting at the dining room table. She had a cream cotton shawl that covered her shoulders and wore a white dress that nearly reached the floor. Her dark hair was tied up into a bun, a few strands of hair framing her glowing face. At the table, she held a newborn close to her, never wanting to let go.

"Serafina," Lorenzo said as he picked up his pace, "shouldn't you be in bed? You just had the baby a few hours ago." She shook her head elegantly, letting out a soft chuckle. "It's okay, dear. I'm fine. But I can't say too much for the little one," she said as he cooed the baby in her arms. The newborn gurgled, a small hiccup released from it's mouth. She glanced over at Lorenzo's father. "Luciano, would you care to explain how your son came to be such a worrisome person?"

Luciano let out a hearty laugh as Lorenzo brought his hand to his forehead, gently massaging it. "_My_ boy, worrisome? Ha! That'll be the day! Now, let me see my new grandson."

Serafina nodded, extending her arms out and passing the small baby to Luciano. The baby's eyes opened for a brief moment, gazing at the world through his amber eyes. Luciano smiled and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this boy was my son when he was a newborn. Rest assured Serafina, this child will grow up to be strong."

"Of course he will!" Lorenzo snapped. "That's his and his brother's destiny! Neither Serafina, you or I can do anything to change it!"

"Hush, boy! You'll make the child cry," Luciano ordered softly as he passed his grandson back to his mother. He let out a sigh as he patted his son's shoulder once more. "My dear boy, if there was a way out, believe me, I would tell you," Luciano reasoned. "But...your sons have to bear the burden of the family. They will have to carry the scars I bear as well."

"They're just children," Serafina mumbled as she glanced over at her son. He gazed at her, as if he were trying to commit her face to memory. For a moment, Serafina could've sworn that the boy smiled back at her, but all traces of it disappeared in an instant. "You're just a happy baby, aren't you," she whispered as she traced her finger over his cheeks.

"That reminds me," Luciano said after looking around the room. "Where's Lovino? Shouldn't he be here with you?" He glanced at Lorenzo, who wore a grave expression on his face. He looked at Serafina, who sported the same look.

"Father, the high priest..." he started, "he took him to the temple several days ago. He's now a vessel for Sol." Luciano's eyes widened in horror. "But he's only three years old! How could they possibly give him the spirit of such a powerful deity?"

Serafina shook her head. "He's in his room now, recovering from the procedure," she explained. Her hazel eyes wavered, rejecting her command to stay composed. "Luciano...t-tell me," she continued, her voice starting to crack. "W-What's going to happen to my boys...?"

Luciano shook his head. "My children, I hate this as much as you do, but it has to be done. The Vargas family has been housing the gods for centuries." He turned to Lorenzo, and placed a hand over his chest. "Lorenzo, you should be thankful that you never had to carry the burden of housing a god within your body. But...I can only imagine the burden of watching your children grow with pain."

Serafina looked at both men and cleared her throat. "Lorenzo, dear," she murmured. Lorenzo walked to her side, smoothing his hand on her head. "Yes," he responded. She smiled weakly and looked back down at their baby. "Remember when we named Lovino and where his name came from?"

Lorenzo nodded. "Yes. We named him after 'rovinare,' hoping that his name would counter the pain he'll go through. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking," she said, "maybe, this child shouldn't have such a sad name. We'll name him something happy, so that he'll be able to endure the pain, no matter how painful it may be."

Luciano approached the couple. "Do you have a name for the boy?" he asked. Serafina smiled. "His name...will be Feliciano."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this so far~ Until next time~

Please give constructive criticism~ ;P


	2. Chapter OneThe Granting, Part One

**A/N**: Hey guys~ A lot of stuff's been happening, so that's why I'm being really slow at updates. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~

* * *

**The Guardians-Part One**

It was a rather tense afternoon. The sun sat high above the clouds mockingly as they wandered across the sky, accompanied by the breeze. The streets weren't as cluttered as the past previous days-in fact, the streets were almost completely barren. But that was a rule in this city, for this was the day of the Granting. No one was to leave their homes for any reason at all, except in extreme emergencies. Instead, they were to light candles and pray for safety and for a good harvest.

The only people allowed on the streets were those assigned to the cathedral in the heart of the city. This included the Vargas Family, who were riding in mahogany chariots, lined with gold and lead by well-bred steeds. About seven chariots where lead by a carriage that held the most precious cargo within the whole city: Feliciano and Lovino. They were clad in white cotton robes rather than silk since the weather was more warm this time of year. Both of them were adorned in ancient shoulder pieces that were made of red velvet and aged, gold jewelry such as armbands.

Even though they were teenagers, they knew their role in life very well and they knew what was going to happen today. As the carriage approached the cathedral, Lovino heaved a pained sigh. "All of this crap is pointless. I don't get why we need to do this," he blurted out. He stared out the window aimlessly, noticing that the clouds began to swallow up the sun. He shook his head at this, proceeding to stare at his brother who was toying with a vibrant lanyard around his wrist. The older Italian's eyes narrowed into slits, his signature glare. "Stop playing with that already!" he barked. "It's fucking annoying as hell!"

Feliciano was taken aback. "B-But I'm nervous!" he tried to reason, nd he had every right to be. After all, this was the day of Granting, where he and Lovino would be assigned Guardians. "...a-and what if my Guardian's mean and hates me?" Feliciano ask sincerely. For all they knew, their Guardians could be the most cruel people in the entire world to murder them for the power they possessed, and they would still have to be assigned to them. It was just one of the rules.

Lovino grunted as he shifted around in his seat. "Oh, whatever. Who gives a damn? I just want this to be over," he said bluntly. And to be honest, he really didn't care. "As long as they're not annoying as hell and do their job, it doesn't matter to me."He glanced out the window once more, looking at the cathedral's entrance and seeing how close it was.

"We're here!" the carriage driver announced.

The carriage came to a grinding halt, leaving the two brothers to stare at the carriage's door. The carriage driver hopped off of his seat in the front of the carriage and opened the door. "This way, your excellencies," he said as he kept his head low and motioned for them to exit. They both stepped out of the carriage, Feliciano following his brother's lead as he made his way to the cathedral's doorway, waiting for their parents and their grandfather to arrive. The cathedral itself wasn't as grand as it ought to be-or what Feliciano and Lovino expected-but it was still more elaborately decorated than any of the churches and chapels that were built around the nation.

"We're seriously getting our Granting here?" Lovino asked dryly. His eyes analyzed the ancient concrete structure and the columns that supported it. As his eyes shifted to the archway above him and his brother, noticing a vast number of names forever etched into it. He looked over every single one carefully, noticing that all of these names had one thing in common: the Vargas family name. "That's kinda creepy..." he said.

Feliciano gave him a confused look. "Ve, what do you mean?" he asked, not knowing what his brother had meant. He imitated his brother, looking up at the archway and followed the list of names. "Hey, look! There's grandpa's name!" he shouted with a childish excitement. Lovino rolled his eyes at this and turned around, watching as their parent's and grandfather's chariot parked in front the cathedral. As they exited, the three adults smiled at the boys with empathy, knowing that deep down, that was probably one of the very few things they could offer to them.

"Look at my boys," Serafina said as she approached them with a gentle air. "You're both so grown up now, so strong." She tucked a few strands of stray hair behind her ear as she smiled once more, this time with more sincerity. Feliciano smiled back while his brother merely nodded his head.

"They still have a long way to go from here," Lorenzo commented as he took his place by Serafina's side. "But even so, we're so proud of you two."

The boys looked at their grandfather, who didn't bother trying to make eye contact with them. Instead, he walked by them briskly and motioned for them to follow as he opened the door to the cathedral. "Come, now. We've no time to waste," he said in monotone.

As the family entered, they were welcomed by altar severs in ivory robes, each one holding a candle in his or her hand, standing by the aisle. A choir harmonized with a gentle harp—almost sounding angelic. Luciano was the first to walk down the aisle to the altar, walking in time with the music. A tense expression prevailed on his face with every step he took, his concentrated eyes fixed on the altar. Behind him followed Serafina and Lorenzo, both of them walking side by side, neither one touching the other. They held a more solemn look, never really looking forward and had their vision on the floor before them. Finally, Lovino and Feliciano walked down the aisle, both hand in hand, never wanting to let go. They both feared for their lives, not knowing what was going to come after this. However, just like their grandfather and their parents, they prevailed forward, never taking a reluctant step.

Once the five of them reached the altar, they were aligned, one next to the other as the high priest made his way down to greet them. He was a frail man, however, he still had a childish-like quality in his smile that made the family relax a bit. He lifted up both arms and said, "We welcome you to our humble Cathedral, the Vargas family." They each bowed their head in reverence and responded in unison as if it were rehearsed. "Thank you kindly, good sir."

The high priest waved his hand over Lovino, making the poor boy feel uncomfortable. "The eldest shall be Granted first," the high priest announced. One of the altar servers rang a small, brass hand bell three times, the sounds echoing throughout the building. From the back, a group of servers walked in a slow procession, with a boy unknown to the family following behind them. The servers lead the boy to the front of the altar, where Lovino stood. The boy was probably around Lovino's age—possibly older—and was slightly thin with tanned skin. This told the Vargas family one thing—this boy was a field worker. _There has to be a mistake_, Lovino thought as he looked the other boy up and down, his eyes narrowing. He looked this person carefully and furrowed his brows. _How can a simple field worker be **my** Guardian_? He didn't quite understand. None of them did. However, the boy didn't seem to mind it and smiled at Lovino once they made eye contact. The Italian merely sneered and turned back to face the high priest. _Maybe I'm wrong_. We'll see, he thought.

The high priest's smiled prevailed as he held his hands out. "Lovino, my dear boy, this is your Guardian, Antonio," he said. "He hails from the Western region of our province."

_I knew it_, Lovino told himself. _He's just a commoner_.

With aged hands, the high priest motioned for Antonio to stand next to Lovino. "Face each other," he instructed as he clapped his hands once more. Another server stepped forth with two matching gold pendants with a clear, small orb no wider than a coin in the center and two daggers. _This is getting weirder and weirder by the moment_...Lovino thought.

"Antonio, take one of the knives and one of the pendants. You must prick your finger, and fill the orb with your blood."

_Wait, wait, wait...the high priest wants him to what_?

The boy nodded and took the dagger in his hand, pricking his finger. His expression changed to that of discomfort as the metal pierced his skin, the blood dropping into the orb. The high priest then looked at Lovino, who wore horrified expression on his face. "You must do the same," the high priest instructed. With a trembling, hesistant hand, Lovino grabbed a dagger and imitated Antonio's actions, wincing and all. He squeezed his finger impatiently so that the blow would flow faster. When both of them were done, the high priest said, "Now, Lovino, Antonio, exchange your pendants. Your blood will keep you tied together, so you must wear them. Now, Antonio, you have been practicing your magic, correct?"

Antonio stammered as he exchanged the pendants and put it on himself. "Y-Yes, sir!" he replied hastily.

The high priest cleared his throat. "Well then, the pendant you wear now contains Lovino's blood. With your magic, you can transform the pendant into an ancient axe called Ray. Since Lovino's blood filled the orb, Ray will only react to your magic if he is in danger. However, with practice, you'll be able to transform the pendant at will. Now, you, and only can do this. Understand?"

Antonio nodded, his eyes beaming with excitement. "Y-Yes, sir!"

The high priest chuckled as he turned to the other boy. "Lovino, since the pendant you wear has Antonio's blood in it, you'll be able to summon him when you are in danger. All you have to do is call out his name. It's that simple."

Lovino bowed his head in response as the high priest turned back to Antonio.

"Are you ready to take the vow?"

Antonio nodded and faced Lovino, who stared back at him in return. He abruptly got down on one knee and bowed his head as his arm rested at his bent knee. This surprised Lovino at first. It was such a strange concept to him. He was used to people in the streets and his grandfather's servants bowing to him. But for some reason, his chest tightened at the sight of that boy-_that commoner_-bowing to him.

_B-But why..._?

The high priest waved his arm over at Antonio's direction. "You may now recite the terms of the contract that was given to you to follow."

"Understood, Antonio replied in a more serious tone, which surprise Lovino. Maybe this won't be so bad...he thought.

"I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, have come from the Western Region to serve you, Lovino Vargas.  
From here on, until death separates us in the Living World, I shall stand by your side, to ensure that you will fulfill your task and that you'll be protected.  
I fully understand that through this ritual, I will forever be bound to you-that you are my master, and I, your Guardian.  
With this pendant, I wholeheartedly accept the terms of this contract."

Antonio rose from where he stood and smiled at Lovino, his seriousness fading away without leaving a trace. They both turned to the high priest, who nodded approvingly. "And there you have it. The Granting for Lovino Vargas is now complete. You may now step away from the altar." The high priest then turned his attention to Feliciano, who looked a bit nervous.

_Blood...why did it have to be blood_, he thought. Why couldn't it be hair or something less...painful?

The younger Italian gulped as he walked up to the altar, infinite questions sprouting in his mind.

_W-Will my Guardian like me? Is he going to be mean to me and make me train extra hard?_

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that so far? I'm pretty sure you can guess who Italy's guardian is...I'm a pretty obvious author. (At least, that's what I've been told) XD

Please give me your thoughts and comments~

Until next time, everyone~


End file.
